The Hentai Miko And The Happy Monk
by Raven-2010
Summary: Having hentai thoughts about Inuyasha, & wanting to get close to him Kag asks Miroku to teach her the art of letchery, as a student she quickly surpasses his expectations, Kag shocks Inu by groping him, updated extended, comedy romance Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R**

Updated extended April 14 2011 Inu/Kag

**The Hentai Miko And The Happy Monk**

**By Raven 2010 June 18 2010 **

Miroku silently observed Kagome who seemed to be all to busy focusing all her attention on and, watching Inuyasha. Miroku at first was shocked then happy when he saw the same lecherous smile cross Kagome's face that all to often crosses his own

Kagome's mind was in a very hentai place, as were all her fantasies of a certain hanyou, and she mentally had the do not disturb sign on the door, if he only knew what she was thinking he'd be redder then his clothes, but good old professional lecher Miroku knew and was thrilled to pieces

"Ooo what I could be doing to that sexy, hot dog right now" Kagome thought

"Kagome my friend it's a lovely day today, don't you think?"

"Hah what? oh yeah I guess so" her face like an open book and was readable, and hers said hentai.

"Ahhh she's finally joined my ranks of lechery I'm so proud" Miroku thought

As she watched Inuyasha trying not to be obvious her thoughts wandered to his cute butt, she thought how much she'd like to give it a nice pat, and a gentle squeeze and see what was under his clothing "And a nice nip would be fun" then she mentally slapped herself and thought **"Oh my god, **now I'm thinking like Miroku I've been around the master of lechery for to long"

Then her thoughts returned to the object of her lecherous desires she was snapped back to reality when she heard "Oi wench what are ya starring at? Inuyasha asked

"Ahhh nothing I was just lost in thought" she answered "Yeah I was lost in thoughts of the many things I could do to you and that beautiful body of yours" she thought after she answered

"Poor Kagome the first day is always the hardest for a first time letch" Miroku thought

"Inuyasha oh great now I need a swim in the cold lake" Kagome thought

Miroku looked on in admiration"Hm all I have to do now is wait" he thought "Lady Kagome might I ask where your thoughts are wandering to?

"Ahh it's nothing"

"Well if you want to talk we can and the others need not know about it"

"Thanks Miroku"

"As a matter of fact Miroku I could use your help"

"All you have to do is ask"

"Well you know I really like Inuyasha a lot but he's such a chicken I cant get him to make one freakin move on me" Kagome said

"Yes Kagome sadly I am very well aware of that fact"

"You know Miroku sometimes I wish Inuyasha was a bit more like you"

"Why lady kagome I'm beyond honored"

"Miroku"

"Yes?

"I was wondering if you could teach me the fine art of lechery? After all you're the best and sneakiest one I know" she said and gave him a big sneaky smile

"My friend this is the happiest day of my life" Miroku replied

He put his arm around her shoulders hugged her and said "Welcome to Miroku's school of lechery class starts today"

"Aw sensei" Kagome teased

"Ok Kagome rule **1** you've got to take it slow your female so we will have to do it a bit differently, and sneakier"

"Ok teacher" Teacher

"Ahh Kagome now that warms my lecherous heart" Miroku replied "Well lets start then, shall we?" when we all sit down to eat tonight sit next to Inuyasha, pretend to be clumsy and trip knowing hell catch you that will get you attention, and a hug "

Meal time came she sat next to her beloved hanyou "Kagome what's up, your sitting so close to me?"

"Cant a girl sit next to her friend? She said, pretending to be mad at his question she got up faking fury

She did the fake trip as planned Inuyasha jumped to his feet and caught her "Kagome are you ok?

"Yeah I just felt a bit dizzy that's all" she answered "And I'm so freakin horny" she thought.

"You stay here with me so I can keep an eye on you"

"Ok Inuyasha"

Miroku's heart nearly burst with joy she was better at it then he had hoped, or expected and had to hide a big smile "Yo monk what are you smiling about?

"Inuyasha my friend I was just thinking about my beloved Sango"

"Yeah why do I even ask I should'a known thoughts of letchery" Doesn't your brain ever get tired?

"Why Inuyasha you wound me, how could you think such a thing of me?"

"Feh yeah what ever Miroku"

The following day Miroku asked "Are you ready for class?

"Yes" Kagome answered

Well when Inuyasha is again sitting down turn your back to him conveniently drop something on the ground then bend over to pick it up, while bent over linger in that position for a few seconds before standing up straight again, that will give him an eye full he won't soon forget, if he is like any other red blooded male that'll drive him nuts"

Kagome did and Inuyasha gulped stood up coughing hard choking on some tea that had not gone down. Kagome immediately ran over to him rubbed his back to comfort him "Are you all right Inuyasha?

One last cough cleared his throat "I'm fine"

Then she conveniently let her hand slide down to his butt getting her a nice feel "Oh sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to"

"It's ok wench" he said with a curious look on his face he answered "Wow she's got such warm hands, and a gentle" touch he thought

Then for reasons unknown but others could speculate on Inuyasha took off like a bat out of hell leaving only a red streak behind. While the others had their attentions focused on Inuyasha's retreating form

Miroku whispered to Kagome "Nice job, I wasn't expecting the hand on the butt part that was a great little extra"

"Ooo and it felt nice to, because of his lose clothes you can't see, and you'd never know what a nice little round ass he has" Kagome said with a sneaky smirk

"Your surpassing all my expectations, and you're a natural at it I'm so proud" Miroku praised

"Thanks teach, what's next?"

"Patience my little hentai miko"

"Hmm next pretend your deeply depressed and sulk Inuyasha will ask what's wrong and you answer nothing, then he will seek to comfort, and hold you in his arms"

"Truly sneaky Miroku I love it"

"Why thank you my A + student"

The next day Kagome feigned deep sadness walked a short distance away from camp, then went and sat under a tree sure enough Inuyasha followed her "What's wrong Kagome?

"Well sometimes I think that I might lose you during the battles you have, but I'll be alright"

"No Kagome I don't want you sad over me" he took her in his arms and held her

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder waited awhile then nuzzled his neck "God you smell good Inuyasha"

"Ahh come on wench quit teasing" you really think so?

"Yes I do" she replied

"I cant believe this I'm being scented by a female"

"Why you don't like it" Kagome asked

"No actually I do but you're the first female to do it" are you sure your not part dog? He teased

"Ya never know" she joked

**At camp Sango and Miroku**

"Ok monk spill it I know something's going on"

"Why Sango I'm wounded, what could you possibly mean?"

"Oh cut the crap you lecher and tell me why is Kagome using all your notorious lecherous tricks?

"Not tonight honey I'm not in the mood" he teased

"Screw that, now answer me Miroku"

"Ok, ok but you cant tell anyone promise me"

"Yeah, yeah just tell me already, will ya?"

"Kagome came to me and asked me to teach her lechery, so she could get closer to Inuyasha"

"Kagome asked you?

"Yup she sure did" they've been gone for a long time if you don't believe me lets go take a look" Ttey did and saw a smiling Kagome in a very happy looking Hanyou's arms

"On the walk back to camp "You know Miroku I have to say this is one time your lechery is actually very beneficial"

"Why Sango was there ever any doubt?

"Don't get cocky monk"

Later that evening after they ate Kagome stared deep into Inuyasha's eyes

"Kagome what's up, is something wrong?

"No I just noticed what beautiful eyes you have I could get lost in them" she answered looking at him moon eyed

"Hah, what are you sure your not sick? Do you have a fever? Inuyasha asked

"No" she answered

He walked over to her touched her forehead there was no fever, she just stood there dazed smiling dreamily, and staring up at him "Kagome? Kagome? Inuyasha said, then he snapped his fingers

"Hah? what?

"Oi wench it's like your in a trance"

"I've never been better" she said

Inuyasha stood there not knowing what to do next "Inuyasha?

"Yeah what?

She moved in close cupped his face in her hands then said "this is what"

And before he could move her lips were on his in the hottest kiss, his eyes grew as wide as saucers, and a look of shock covered his handsome face, then he relaxed into it. They broke the kiss he looked in her eyes

"Wow Kagome what was that for? did I do something good?

I" wanted to Inuyasha for a long time now"

"Ok now I gotta thank you" he said then kissed her deep only this time he used tongue, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips the kiss went on for what seemed like forever, as their friends looked on all smiling

Kagome reached up scratched behind his ears he leaned into her hands then she started gently massaging them,Inuyasha was in heaven, he let out a small whimper. Then he remembered that they were still in the camp, he pulled away a bit

"The ears, Kagome ok that's it you'll soon see what happens when you do that to a Hanyou" Inuyasha said, while smiling evilly

"Ooo do you promise? She teased, without another word he picked her up and bolted for parts unknown

"Ahh I'm proud beyond belief Kagome has graduated from Miroku's school of lechery with top honors" Miroku said

"What the hell was that all about with the ears? Sango asked

"Well My dear Sango that was the final lesson"

"Oh yeah and what might that be monk?

"A Hanyou's ears are highly sexually sensitive making them crazy with lust, I think our Kagome is going to get what she's been wanting for a long time now"

"Miroku I have to admit that you are the master of your craft" Sango praised

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't seen or heard from for the next three weeks, when they returned it was as mates, and Kagome had become a hanyouess, and they were congratulated

"Inuyasha tell me were you a nervous virgin? Miroku ragged

"_**Whaaaaat?**_

"You can tell us, you know your first time nervous, shaky" Miroku said, to rile Inuyasha and get a chase

"Miroku?

"Yesssss?

"How do you wanna die? I'll let you choose your own death, I'm a generous guy so you can pick" Inuyasha informed him

"Yikes" Miroku said then ran


End file.
